Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve authentication using a certificate issued by a certificate authority. For example, a user may connect to a website to perform a sensitive interaction, such as a financial transaction, using credentials that might be misused if intercepted by a third party. Accordingly, the website may submit a certificate verifying its identity and signed by a certificate authority. The device of the user may examine the cryptographic signatures of the certificate to verify its authenticity that the identity of the issuer and the authenticity of the certificate before proceeding with the transaction and the provision of credentials.